fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBWW)
Mario is a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. World Warriors representing the Super Mario franchise. He remains relatively similar to his Melee incarnation in this game. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Mario punches two times and does a forward kick. - 3%, 1%, 4% *Dash Attack - Mario baseball slides into opponents. - 8% (Initial), 6% (Late) Tilts *Forward Tilt - Mario performs a spinning kick forward. - 7% *Up Tilt - Mario performs a uppercut. - 5% *Down Tilt - Mario performs a sweep with his legs. - 5% (Foot), 7% (Body) Smash Attacks *Forward - Mario extends his arm out, creating a fiery explosion from his hand. - 17% (Fire), 14% (Arm) *Up - Mario extends his head out and smashes opponent upwards. - 14% *Down - Breakdance Sweep: Mario spins around in a breakdance like motion, hitting opponents on both sides. - 10% both hits. Aerial Attacks *Nair - Mario extends one leg out. - 8% (Initial), 5% (Late) *Fair - Mario punches downwards, has the ability to spike. - 12% (Early), 14%, 10% (Late) *Bair - Mario kicks back with both legs. - 11% (Initial), 7% (Late) *Uair - Mario flips upwards. - 7% *Dair - Mario does a spin with his legs to damage enemies under him. - 10% (If all hits connect) Grabs and Throws *Forward Throw - Mario spins once before throwing the opponent forward. - 8% *Back Throw - Mario spins three times and throws the opponent backward. - 11% *Down Throw - Mario throws his opponent to the ground. - 7% *Up Throw - Mario throws his opponent upwards. - 5% Special Moves *Neutral Special - Fireball: Mario tosses a fireball that bounces across the ground. - 5% *Side Special - Cape: Mario swings his cape to flip opponents around or to reflect projectiles. - 8% *Up Special - Super Jump Punch: Mario extends his fist and jumps into the air, dealing multiple hits as he ascends. - 13% *Down Special - Mario Tornado: Mario spins around, sucking enemies in and sending them flying after the final hit. Can be used as a recovery option. - 15% (If all hits connect) *EX Neutral Special - EX Fireball: Shoots a fireball that is larger and does much more damage. Can also burn. No longer bounces, but travels further. - 11% *EX Side Special - EX Cape: Mario swings his cape to flip opponents around or to reflect projectiles. The cape itself is bigger and when reflecting a projectile, the projectile becomes twice it's original size, dealing alightly more damage. - 12% *EX Up Special - EX Super Jump Punch: Mario uppercuts, dealing a large amount of damage. The punch goes almost twice as high and does nearly twice the damage. - 21% *EX Down Special - EX Mario Tornado: Mario spins around, sucking foes in and sending them twice as far after the final hit. Also, the move is better for recovery, as it allows Mario to float further than before due to the move lasting longer. - 24% (If all hits connect) *Fnisher - Super Mario: Mario turns into Tanooki Mario, and spins around. If he hits an opponent in this animation, it will knock them into the air, where Mario will use his various suits to attack them. This Includes fire balls from Fire Mario, ice balls from Ice Mario, getting bowled over by Rock Mario, being spun around by Tanooki Mario and then getting crushed by Statue Mario, getting bounced on by Spring Mario or Frog Mario, being pounced on by Cat Mario, getting drilled up by Propeller Mario, or being attacked by Hammer Mario and Boomerang Mario. It is random everytime exactly what happens. The final hit is always the same, in whoch Mario will run at full speed into the enemy as Rainbow Mario, sending the opponent flying. Taunts *Up - Mario grows bigger, then back to original size. *Side - Mario spins around, and during the end portion of his spin, he takes of his cap. He then puts it back on. *Down - Mario does an animation similar to when he dies in the original Super Mario Bros. but spins in the air sideways at the same time. Victory Poses *Mario charges up a punch and throws it saying "oooooh....wa!". *Mario, in a kneeling pose, bounces into the air spining and landing with one leg in front of the other and one arm above his head saying "hoo....ha!". *Mario holds his right arm and blasts small flames out of his hand, then pushes his left arm in front of him saying "hooo...wa!". Lose Pose *Mario claps for the winner. On-Screen Appearance *A green pipe appears and Mario jumps out of it and shouts "Let's go!". Pallete Swaps *Red and Blue (Normal) * White and Red (Fire Mario) * Blue and Purple * Yellow and Purple (Wario) * Black and White * Green and Brown * Red, White and Blue (Mario Golf) * Purple and Black (Waluigi) * Blue and Red (Late 1980's Promos) * Yellow with Red Gloves and Shoes (Pac-Man) Category:Super Smash Bros. World Warriors Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. World Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters